Angel of hopeless causes
by Darkmagicianlady67
Summary: Sora had never had a friend in her life. But when she wishes upon a star she gets more than what she aks for a whole adventure. first romance please r
1. Default Chapter

Flashback  
  
"No mommy no!" Sora screamed as her mother hit her. "If I told you once I told you a thousand times I'm not your mother!" " You are a little brat and I don't know why you came into my life!"  
  
Present  
  
That was the last thing Sora's so called mother said to her. Now she was sitting on a sit on a Train heading for some place called Domino city to live with her father. Sora had blonde hair that reached down to her shoulder. She was tall and very, very skinny because her fake mother never feed her. She had tears coming out of her blue-green eyes that ran down her check. She hoped that this life would be better than her other one. She never had any friends because they had always been terrified to go over to her House.  
  
  
  
Domino train Station  
  
Sora got off the train she looked around. She found her dad by the ticket booth. He got her things and put them in the car.  
  
New Home  
  
They reached Sora's new home. When she saw it she was happy. It was a small colonial house painted in blue. Across the street was a small Game shop and down the street she could see the school. "You'll be going there tomorrow." Said her father.  
  
That night after Sora had unpacked her room she felt happy but frightened. Tomorrow she would be starting a new life. Right when she was about to fall asleep she looked out the window. And there in the night sky she saw the only star and wished Upon it. I wish she thought. That I'll find true friendship. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning  
  
"Time to get up dear!" called Sora's dad from down stairs. "Ok dad." She yelled back. Sora took a shower and got dressed. She wore a red peasant top and blue jeans. She grabbed her backpack and headed down towards the kitchen. She could smell scents of sausages bacon and waffles. "I hope your hungry." Said her father. Sora ate everything. After breakfast she dashed out the and started walking down the street. On the other side of it she saw a short boy with tall hair walking in the same direction When she neared the school she noticed a booth on the street selling Jewelry. She saw an unusual necklace that was made out of gold and had an eye marking on it. She got so hooked on it she had to buy it. She put it on.  
  
At School  
  
She finally got to school as she walked in her first class she shot an eye at Bakura. She felt a rock in her stomach. She looked around the room some more. She noticed the boy that came out of the game shop across the street and 3 other people sitting next to him. They must be friends she thought. She went and sat in an empty desk in front of the small boy. Finally there teacher came in. People stopped talking. "Good morning class!" "Good morning Mr. Simmons!" "I'd like to introduce to you a new student. "Sora will you please stand up?" Sora stood up. "this is Sora Suzao she just joined this school." Sora sat back down everyone stared at her and started whispering. After her morning classes she walked to lunch. Tea came running up behind her. "Hi my names Tea." "Hi Tea I'm Sora." "Want to eat lunch with me and my friends? "Sure." Tea and Sora walked over to a lunch table where the same people she saw in her morning classes were there. "Hey guys!" said Tea. "This is Sora." "Hey Sora I'm Yu-gi." "I'm Joey." "And I'm Tristan nice to meet you." Tristan grabbed Sora's hand and kissed it. She felt a little weird. Tea and Sora sat down. "So Sora where do you live ?" asked Yu-gi. "O just down the street in the blue colonial house. I believe you live right across the street."  
  
After School  
  
Sora and her new friends walked home. "Cya tomorrow Yu-gi" she yelled climbing up her stairs. He waved and went in the shop. That afternoon she got all her homework done. Her father made a really good dinner that nite and she was really happy.  
  
Nighttime. She took off her necklace and place it on her dresser. Just as she was just about to get out of bed a glow came from it. A girl that looked actually like her appeared. "Are.are you an angel?" She asked. 


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is a little lame but I was running out of ideas.  
  
  
  
"You could call me that." Said the girl laughing a little. "Or you could call me Yami." "Yami?" asked Sora. "Your other spirit." Replied Yami. "Oh?" "So why are you here?" Asked Sora. "Will I'm not sure." "Most likely to protect you." "protect me from what?" "Anything." She replied. "Will I'm going to bed now." Said Sora. "There's an extra sleeping bag in that closet over there if u like." "No that's ok I'll sleep in the shadow room.. "The what?" Sora asked. "The necklace." she replied. "oh." "Good night Yami."  
  
  
  
The next Morning. Sora had gotten up early. She was looking through her small box of goodies. "Where is it, where is it?" she mumbled. "Ah there it is." She took out a deck of cards. The game was called Duel Monsters and Everyone here seemed to be in to it. She put on her necklace and ran down the stairs. "Morning Dad." She said as she put the cards in her pocket. "Aren't you staying for breakfast?" "Nope." "Will grab a Pop tart on the way out than" He yelled as she ran out of the kitchen. She took a bite of Pop Tart. This is good she thought. She saw Yu-gi coming out of the game shop. "Morning Yu-gi" she yelled. Jumping of the stairs and into her roller blades. She skated over to Yu-gi. "Hey Sora." "Was up?" "Nothing you?" "Same." "Hey Joey!" Sora and Yu-gi screamed as they neared the school. "hey guys!" Tristan and Tea joined them as the walked up the steps to school. As they walked down the hall to class Bakura came running up accidentally knocking into Sora making her fall on the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry." Said Bakura. "Oh that's ok" said Sora. "I don't think I've introduced myself." Said Bakura helping Sora up. "I'm Bakura. I believe your new here." "yes.yes Iam." Said Sora. "What's your name?" he asked. "Hum. Sora." "Sora that's a nice name." "Will see ya in class Sora. The bell rang. "As they walked into class Tristan made a fist because he was jealous that Bakura might get to Sora first. "He's not going to get her." Whispered Tristan 


End file.
